Sabra Shen
category:Encyclopedia Intergalactica category:Millennium Laters category:OtherSpace: Millennium Characters category:Pages with Badges Academy Transcript Zachary Alliman Military Academy Freyssinet, La Terre Shen, Sabra Inez Height: 62in (157cm) Hair color: Black Weight: 110lb (50kg) Eye color: ® Brown (L) Blue DOB: '''6/10/3982 '''Enrollment Date: 8/1/3996 Graduation Date: 5/26/4000 GPA: 2.3 (see p 3-5) Instructor's Notes: Miss Shen was enrolled by her father in 3996 after a series of arrests (see p 2). Miss Shen has a very short attention span in class unless the work is of interest to her. She has been insubordinate on numerous occasions, though most of these incidents took place within two months of her enrollment. Though these incidents have ceased, and she has developed a more professional attitude, she is simply not officer material. Miss Shen is an exceptional marksman, only having failed to score above 95% in the quarterly tests twice. That these were her first two attempts renders the respective scores of 90% and 93% impressive nonetheless. She consistently scores at or near the top of the class in any material or test relating to firearms, including both their use and their maintenance. She has shown special talent with the QR-73 Sparrowhawk sniper rifle, and with handguns of various sizes up to and including the newest .60 caliber models. Miss Shen has some rather uncommon skills and a marked tendency toward ambush tactics. She is extremely stealthy, enabling her to slip past even some of our most seasoned instructors. If left to her own devices, she will attack at range whenever it's even remotely possible. She has proven adept at opening even sophisticated electronic locks with the most basic of tools, and is well-versed in both setting and disarming traps. Even her small stature is put to good use, getting her into precarious and altogether unexpected places. Merits/Demerits 09/01/3996 - M - Marksmanship 08/02/3996 '- D - Insubordination '''12/01/3996 '- M - Marksmanship '08/04/3996 '- D - Insubordination '03/01/3997 '- M - Marksmanship '08/15/3996 '- D - Insubordination '06/01/3997 '- M - Marksmanship '08/26/3996 '- D - Insubordination '12/01/3997 '- M - Marksmanship '09/10/3996 '- D - Insubordination '''03/01/3998 - M - Marksmanship 09/14/3996 '- D - Striking or attempting to strike an instructor '''06/01/3998 '- M - Marksmanship '''09/14/3996 - D - Striking or attempting to strike a fellow student 09/01/3998 - M - Marksmanship 10/30/3996 - D - Insubordination 12/01/3998 - M - Marksmanship 11/20/3996 - D - Insubordination 03/01/3999 - M - Marksmanship 01/05/3997 - D - Insubordination 06/01/3999 - M - Marksmanship 10/06/3997 - D - Insubordination 09/01/3999 - M - Marksmanship 12/01/3999 - M - Marksmanship 03/01/4000 - M - Marksmanship Arrest Record 03/05/3995 - Freyssinet, La Terre Criminal Tresspass, Breaking and Entering, Destruction of Property 06/10/3995 - Freyssinet, La Terre Criminal Tresspass, Breaking and Entering, Destruction of Property 08/14/3995 - Freyssinet, La Terre Criminal Tresspass, Breaking and Entering, Theft 12/19/3995 - Freyssinet, La Terre Criminal Tresspass, Breaking and Entering, Theft, Resisting Arrest 05/07/3996 - Freyssinet, La Terre Criminal Tresspass, Breaking and Entering, Theft, Resisting Arrest, Assaulting an Officer of the Law IC Notes Professionally, she's usually referred to by the moniker "Kestrel," which seems to be a holdover from her days in the Fleet. She's fairly outspoken, to the point of being brutally honest at times. When she isn't on a job, she doesn't exactly act like a mercenary. Her confidence in her own abilities is almost astounding at times. Her small stature and young appearance, however, (closer to nineteen than mid-twenties), can lead some to peg her as an easy mark, something she's been known to exploit on occasion. As most La Terrans do, she practices Mikagis, her chosen saint being Nickolas Newm. Since coming to Comorro Station, Kestrel has been staying aboard Zero Gravitas with the rest of the Tomin Kora group that were on the Stars and Garters casino when it was pulled through the rift. She is searching for her longtime friend and partner Seraph. While not afraid of psionists, per se, she is distrustful of them. It's a bit of a tossup where she can be found on any given day, as she seems to be able to make her own mischief wherever she might happen to be at the time. =Badges= =JTS Faction Reward Points Value of Badges= 13